Hungaryball
Hungaryball |nativename = Magyarlabda|image = Hungaryball2.png|reality = Magyarország (Hungary)|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|personality = Genious, aggressive|language = Hungarian|capital = Budapestball|religion = Catholicism Protestantism Judaism|founded = October 23, 1989|predecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball|intospace = Of course Igen|friends = Polandball (BFF) Sister Brother Brother in law Germanyball Can u still reverse Trianon? Albaniaball Croatiaball Azerbaijanball Turkeyball(Sometimes) Kazakhbrick Bulgariaball Szekelylandball Visegrád Groupball Russiaball (sometimes) Uzbekistanball Mongoliaball Nestle Czechiaball Sloveniaball Kiskunhalasball|enemies = Gypsyball Commie vodka Gefilte fish Hairy Hobbits Mad Max Frog Slovakiaball Terrorists Ukraineball Immigrants More immigrants HITLER! Kebab(Sometimes) Demanders Russiaball (formerly, but still sometimes) Saudi Arabiaball|likes = Tourism, Lakes, Caves, Farms, Military, Pálinka, Goulash, Kürtöskalács, Hot Springs, Claiming Slovakiaball's and Romaniaball's clay, Building walls better than USAball ,|hates = TRIANON(!!!), being called a Slav/Bozgor, Political corruption, Most of his neightbors, Communism, Confusing hungry and Hungary, Other countries saying Bucharest instead of Budapest, Immigrants, Erdogan,Kebabs,Being called a Hun or a Mongol|gender = Male|status = opposing the muslim immigration|successor = |ended = |food = Kürtöskalács, Gulyásleves (Goulash Soup), Erős Pista (liquid paprika), Hortobágyi húsos palacsinta (pancake filled with meat), Túrós tészta (pasta with cottage cheese), Töltött Káposzta (Stuffed Cabbage), Túró rudi (cottage cheese chocolate) Csirke paprikás (spätzle chicken and paprika)|bork = Paprika paprika|onlypredecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball|predicon = Hungary||caption = DEFEND PAPRIKA! REMOVE KEBAB!|type = Finno-Ugric|notes =Not Mongol.Not Hun.Not Slav.But Magyar (and I'm not of hungry) }} Hungaryball ''' (Hungarian Republicball until 2012) is a countryball in Central Europe. Sometimes other countryballs think he needs food because his name sounds like Hungry. They tease him from that. He is well known to be good at math. He created the Rubik's cube in 1974 as with the name Magic Cube and the computer. History One of the oldest countryballs in Europeball. Hungarianballs settled in Europeball in 895, but by that time, some Avarballs were already in the Carpathians. The history of Hungaryball is constant war, first with Mongolballs, then with kebab. '''Hungaryball, along with Austriaball defended Europe from kebab for hundreds of years, but eventually subdued. After that, Habsburg Empireball anschlussed what's left of Hungaryball, until the revolution of 1848. In 1867, Habsburgball made a deal with Hungaryball, and they became Austria-Hungaryball. Shortly after this came WW1, in which Austria-Hungaryball fought alongside with German Empireball and Ottomanball, but they lost, and as a result, two thirds of Hungaryball's clay were given to Czechoslovakiaball, Austriaball, Serbiaball and Romaniaball at the Treaty of Trianon. Becuase of this loss, Hungaryball hates Romaniaball, Serbiaball, and Slovakiaball ever since. Shortly before ww2, Naziball gave back some of the stolen clay to Hungaryball, and because of this, they became BFFs for a short time, and fought Sovietball together but they lost, and Sovietball occupied them both, along with many others. Hungaryball rebelled against Sovietball in 1956, it was like this: Sovietball: Life is nice when you can opress Hungaryballs! ''Hungaryball: GO AWAY COMMIE *Throwing molotov cocktails and hanging up state security personnel*'' Sovietball: Mkay, then sending the tanks Hungary. Sovietball eventualy left in 1989. In 2004, Hungaryball became the member of EUball. Personality Hungaryball thinks he's the most genius of all the nations, so he usually comes up with a "great idea" (a trick or a loophole) to solve problems. Hungaryball is BFF with Polandball. Hungaryball hates to be called "mongol", "bozgor", "hungry", or even "SLAV" and if called such, will usually respond with a rather quirky but devastating insult to the offender. Hungaryball's language is known to consist the most cursewords of all languages. He also hates immigration and he has a pure racism. Also, EUBall is always arguing with him about his politics. "Hungary for white people and christians. NO MUSLIMS! NO AFRICANS!" - Hungaryball Friends * Polandball: Best friends forever since the middle ages. * Czechiaball: Cold beer, nice cars and pretty women and can also into every organization as I. But is also atheist scum, and accepting the Trianonist doctrine. Still friends though. * Germanyball, not because they fought two world wars together, but they share a lot of toy-cars and puzzle pieces together, which they call economy. But today he lets kebabs running all over my clay. Why yuo no build fence???? Still friends. * Azerbaijanball. Gives oil for vote in eurovision and caucasian trade partner. * Finlandball. They are our brothers, and also removing Vodka in 1939 * Estoniaball, they are also our brothers. * Sloveniaball is of best neighbour and good trade partner. * Austriaball-Lets restore Empire * Turkeyball(sometimes)-You are my cousin but you are a kebab and stop trying to deny genocide against armenians. Switzerlandball- nice friend. Yuo have the best chocolat and yuo of very rich. * Russiaball (sometimes) - Bad moments formerly, but sometimes friends because both hate kebab and we "like"(sometimes) Trump. * Serbiaball-He is mostly my enemy(See enemies section).But you can into removing kebabs.Lets remove all the kebabs together. Enemies *'Hungaryball' has three arch enemies, those who profited the most from the Treaty of Trianon: ** Romaniaball, for they took Transylvaniaball from him. But they can into friends because they hate immigrants and kebab. Also he likes some of his food and vice versa. ** Slovakiaball, cuz they've declared independence on Felvidék. But it's a much milder rivalry - But we hate Muslims but i'm keeping an a eye on you ** Serbiaball(Mostly), for they stole a part of Southern-Hungaryball, and are regularly beating up inoccent Hungarians living there. Vojvodina is Hungary! * Gypsyball, because they steal everything that's movable, and they won't ever work. GO BACK TO ASIA * Franceball, for the Trianon Treaty, and also because he keeps so much muslims in his basement. I support Marine Le Pen. * Jewcubes and 10balls, because they continously fuck over Hungarianballs. But also hates Fake Kebabs. * Sovietball because they're commies. Never forget 1956! * Ukraineball, because he oppresses Hungarians living there * EVIL KEBAB, because he is destroying everything. YUO OF MAD. * Turkeyball-We are kind of Enemies we both hate Serbia but your Kebab so you'll might be on my rival list. But yuo are my cousin so I won't remove yuo. * Luxembourgball- STUPID KEBAB SUPPORTER YUO ARE AN EVIL DEMANDER. YUO WILL MAKE TO US ARABS. RIGHT WING POPULISM IS THE BEST!!!! NEM IMMIGRANTS!!!! REMOVE KEBAB!!!! * Russiaball (sometimes) - Sometimes because Russia wants to restore USSR. But both have other good things (see Friends section). *Saudi Arabiaball- Take kebab , we don t wans them, you r rich and you should take them. Remove Mosque. Because i accuse you for relocating all of refugees Family * Polandball: BFF and Bro (he is not my relative but I consider part of the family) * Uralball: My father. * Szekelylandball: Twin or my self in a prison called "Romania" * Finlandball: My brother * Estoniaball: My sister * Khanty-Mansiball: Long lost little brother. Closest linguistic kin. He lives in Russiaball clay * Kareliaball: Another of my brothers. He also lives in Russiaball clay. * Komiball: My brother. Living in Russiaball clay * Mari Elball :Sister that lives in Russiaball clay. * Vepsball : Sister. Guess where she lives? * Mordoviaball : Brother. Guess where he lives? * Nenetsball : Brother. * Yamalo-Nenetsball : Brother. Russiaball gib independence to my brothers!!! Images and Comics Hungary becomes Tajikistan (eng).png Hungary or Libya.png Hungary's army.png Libya or Hungary.jpg Austria Hungary.png SlovakiaintrudesPolandball&Hungary.jpg At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Category:Hungaryball Category:Hungary Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Europe Category:Heroic Category:Russian lovers Category:Europeball Category:NATO Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Landlocked Category:Uralic Category:Slovak haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Gelfite Fish Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:ISISball Haters Category:Aldof Hitler Haters Category:Christian defenders Category:Greater Hungarian Family